Little Glances
by Garrox11
Summary: A slightly altered version of Fullmental Alchemist Brotherhood. Picks up after the first fight with Father and seeing Envy's true form. Envy is tasked to watch the brothers to make sure they behave. What happens when sparks fly between enemies. An Ed/Envy story. There are spoilers, you have been warned.


Little Glances

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not the characters.

Setting: Brotherhood

Spoilers:Yes

Warnings: Yaoi. Male/Male. Explicit

Pairings: Ed/Envy

**Chapter 1**

The sounds of the military shower were faint through the heavy doors. A seemingly normal military officer was waiting outside with his hands folded behind his back. He looked like he was guarding the shower. There was a distinct bored expression on his handsome face. He had short cropped brown hair and bright green eyes. Yep, as normal as could be…not. The shape changing homunculus Envy was anything but normal. He was starting to twitch with annoyance.

_What could be taking them so long! I need to get them to Wrath and then I can ditch somewhere. I still have to go feed Marcoh._

The sounds of the shower stopped, and voices flitted through the closed door. Envy didn't even bother to try and eavesdrop on the people inside. That required effort…and Envy hated effort. When it was clear that the two voices on the other side were not in fact coming out anytime soon Envy lost what little patience he had. He flung the door open.

"What are you two doing! Hurry up and-!" His voice was cut short as he took in the sight in front of him. There was a large suit of armor sitting on the floor with a can of polish. The armor was moving and looked straight at Envy, but the homunculus was wide eyed and staring at the other person. Wet golden hair dripping down a muscular tanned body. Piercing golden eyes that mirrored a molten sun. A steel right arm and a matching left leg. Yes, the older Elric brother was certainly a vision. Except…he was NAKED.

Simultaneous yells echoed out of the shower room.

The walk down to Wrath's office was a quiet one. Envy could tell the brothers were whispering to each other, but they did that so much he hardly noticed. "Oi, in here. Wrath will see you now." He told them both. The brothers exchanged a glance.

"Wrath?" Edward Elric asked, sounding both curious and annoyed at the same time. The older brother pushed past Envy and walked into the room. Envy closed the door and rolled his eyes. _Stupid humans, as if they could stop us now._ Envy thought to himself. Well, now that escort duty was done! Time for one of his favorite past-times! Mercilessly tormenting his prisoner! With this happy thought in mind he strolled to the kitchens to make Marcohs dinner.

Once in the kitchen he shed his disguise. There was no one here and besides, he liked his preferred form. Taut pale skin covered a slim toned body. His black hair was waist length and left unruly in long locks that seemed to stick out on their own. His eyes were now a purple color with flecks of violet in them. Envy knew he was gorgeous, but he still decided to show off in skin tight black clothes. He liked a crop top and a skort with matching black gloves and leg warmers that seemed to act like shoes. Envy hated real shoes.

He began to hum to himself as he cooked. Yes, Envy could cook. He was quite good at it too, or at least he thought so. _O-chibi is a lot sexier than I thought. _Envy blinked. Wait, where had THAT come from? The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric wasn't hot! He was annoying and short and lost his temper a lot! _That didn't stop you from staring at his naked wet body. _If Envy could have murdered his own thought process, he would have. Dammit why was he thinking about this now? He brushed the thought aside and put the finishing touch on the dinner he had made. A steak with green beans and some mashed potatoes. He put a little dollop of butter on top. Smiling to himself at the perfection he scampered off, dinner in hand. Surely making fun of Marcoh and having him cry again would purge himself of these traitorous thoughts.

Except, there was no Marcoh. Nope he was gone and so was a chimera! The words vengeance written in blood on the wall above what looked like an exploded human corpse. Envy threw the dinner he made onto the ground with a loud crash. "Damn that scar!" Great, now he would be in trouble for neglecting his guard duties! He marched right back to Wrath's office where King Bradley was sitting at his desk and sipping tea.

"He's gone! That bastard!" Envy screamed. He noted the Elric Brothers were gone; Wrath must have finished with them already. Wrath looked amused. "Who is gone?" He asked with mild interest. "Marcoh is gone! He tried to fake his death and ran off with scar!" Envy yelled and kicked one of the chairs over. He had a volatile temper. It was amazing he hadn't been named Wrath too. "I see. Do not worry about it. I will free the Crimson Alchemist and leave it to him." Wrath said with a small nod.

Envy felt his temple throb. "What? No! I'm going after him! I'll drag that maggot back and make him watch while I take out his precious little town!" Envy yelled and stomped his foot down. Wrath merely shook his head. "No, I need you to keep watch on those brothers. Make sure they hold up their end of the bargain." He said. Envy paused, wait, watch the brothers? _Maybe you'll see Edward shower again. _Envy licked his lips. "Why should I?" He asked instead. Wrath raised a brow. "Because you can blend in." He said as if it was obvious.

Well, Envy couldn't argue with that! "Fine!" He spat out with as much venom in his voice that he could muster. _You are a terrible actor. You're going to enjoy this more than you thought. _Envy stormed out of the room. He was not going to succumb to his thoughts. Nope. Torture Edward? Probably. Enjoy making his life miserable? Definitely. Think erotic thoughts about him? ….Hell no! First, he had to find them. That didn't take long…they had gone to one of their usual spots. The Central City Library.

Envy walked in without any problem. He never did. He could go anywhere, seeing as he could be anyone. He was wearing the disguise from earlier. It didn't take him long to find the Fullmetal Alchemist. The Chibi was sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by a heap of alchemy books. _He's so dedicated._ Envy thought to himself. He couldn't bite back the small bit of jealousy in his voice. It was his namesake after all.

For awhile now Edward had felt eyes on him in the Library. He should have expected it. I mean, Bradley told him he would be watched. He just didn't expect the stalker to be so…. obvious. Despite that, every time he glanced up…he didn't see anyone. He sighed to himself. This was so distracting! He stood up and began to put the books away. Maybe if he called them out? "Ok, I know you're there. It's been like three hours. You might as well show yourself." He said with an exasperated sigh. Nothing. He should have expected as much.

When he turned around, he had to stop himself from yelling. He was face to face (well sorta…since he was short) with the brown haired and green-eyed military officer from before. Wait, he knew that face! "Envy?!" He hissed under his breath. The officer smirked and when he spoke, it was Envy's voice. "Yo, Hagane O-Chibi-san!" Envy cooed. Ed had to bite back the storm of fury that rose in his throat. "Why are you watching me? Is this Bradleys orders?" He asked. Envy shrugged, "Maybe I just like watching you. You're pretty cute when you study." Envy purred.

Ed was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were in proximity to each other. His back was against the book shelf and Envy was standing only a couple inches away from him. Hello, personal bubble much? He felt his face flush. "I am not cute!" He argued. Envy eyes sparked with mischief. "Oh yes you are. Look! You're even cuter when you start blushing!" Envy poked Ed in the cheek. Ed was now red from his neck to his ears. He swatted Envy's hand away. "Shut up! Why do you look like that? I know who you are, you might as well change back.

_Interesting. _Envy thought to himself. The pipsqueak made it so easy. He leered at Ed. "Oh, I didn't realize you liked my other form so much." His voice had dropped to a low husky sound. _Shit, I should NOT be flirting with him! _Envy thought to himself. Still, he couldn't help the smug satisfaction that came when Ed shivered from the sound of his voice. _This is way better than teasing Marcoh!_

Red sparks flew as Envy decided there was no harm in shifting back. He had scouted the library and there was pretty much no one else here. Alphonse had gone off somewhere else. Alphonse, being the younger brother in the suit of armor. Ed watched in fascination as Envy changed back. He had seen it before, but each time it looked even more amazing. _Damn, why is he so close to me. Hot people should know boundaries!_ Wait, hot people? What the fuck? Ed suddenly blushed harder at his own inner thoughts. _Oh god, let him not notice!_ No such luck. Envy was grinning from ear to ear. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted me in this form?" He asked. He leaned in and whispered into Ed's ear, "Or, is there something else you want from me?" He made his voice as suggestive as possible. Envy lifted his hand and stroked up Ed's automail arm. Despite not being able to feel the touch, Edward still shivered again.

"I just want you dead. For…all the times you called me Chibi." He whispered back. _Biggest lie of the century Ed. _Envy laughed softly. "Sorry Chibi, I can't die. Too much to do." He said as he leaned back to look down at the short Alchemist. Ed was forced to look up at Envy. He was startled to notice how pretty Envy's eyes actually were. Like a flawless amethyst gemstone. Envy caught him staring and leaned in, "See something you like?" He whispered. _Damn, he's so close. _Ed thought to himself. _A little more and-! _

Ed's thought process was suddenly cut short, like a wire to a telephone being snapped. Envy had closed the distance and pressed their lips together! Ed felt like he had just short circuited. There was no way this was happening! It was a trick! Yep, it must be! Envy, the jealous was NOT kissing him! This wasn't reality. He should push back. He should fight. He should transmute his automail into a blade and stab Envy in the heart! Except, he didn't.

_Whoa, his lips are so…. soft! He smells sweet, does he taste just as good? _Ed wondered to himself. Envy was smirking into the kiss. That had been too easy! He was shocked that Ed hadn't pulled away from him. He had expected to be stabbed, quite forcefully in fact. Kissing Ed was like coming into contact with electricity and it sparked something deep that Envy didn't quite understand. _Maybe, just a little more. This is better than I thought it would be! _ Envy flicked his tongue against Ed's lips and then inserted it into his Chibi's mouth. _Oh, I didn't think it could get better. _

Ed blinked as something soft and warm invaded his mouth. The taste of chocolate swept across his tongue and explored every inch of his mouth. He wanted more. He had never kissed anyone before, but his body seemed to know what to do. He began to push his tongue back against Envy's. Somewhere from deep inside of him, he let out a low noise from his throat. Envy blinked. Did Edward just moan? That was probably the most erotic thing Envy had ever heard in his entire lifetime!

The kiss became explosive. Passionate tongues were fighting for dominance and Envy was pleased to note that Edward was just as vocal in this pursuit as he was with everything else. Envy felt fingers weave into his hair. Woah, Ed was pulling him closer? The Sin didn't know what to make of this. This had been a game! He was supposed to have kissed Edward and then gotten into a fight, or a one-sided shouting match! Edward wasn't supposed to have given in! Envy pressed his body into Edward, pushing the smaller male back harder against the book shelf which elicited a rather loud groan from Edward. Thankfully they were large sturdy shelves and only crazy muscle-bound men like Armstrong could easily push them aside.

Envy filtered his fingers through Edwards hair. The smaller male still smelled like his shower, nice and clean. Those soft golden locks slipped easily through Envy's possessive touch. Slowly he worked the braid out of Edwards lair, letting it spill loose over the alchemist's shoulders. _I could get used to this…_ Envy thought to himself.

Eventually they had to part for air. Both of them were panting slightly, out of breath from their unexpected venture. Golden eyes locked onto Amethyst. Edward found himself spellbound by those eyes. Whatever dream he was in; it wasn't so bad. _What a weird reality I landed in. _Ed actually smiled. "So, Edo-Kun, I guess that answers my question." Envy said rather smugly. Just like that, the spell was broken.

Ed snapped to himself and growled as he pushed the older male away from him. "WHY YOU!" He shouted. The realization of what he had just done dawned on him. _Oh god, that was real. I just…we just! _Ed gasped and then fled the library, leaving Envy standing there alone. The sin chuckled to himself. It wasn't like he didn't know where Ed was going. That had been fun…and there was no way he was letting his new prey escape. Envy twirled the hairband in his fingers before slipping it onto his wrist with a smirk.

End


End file.
